Penny's Broken (A Lenny fanfic)
by ColeMermaid3000
Summary: A continuation of what happened to Penny after Amy swung her purse full of coins at her face by mistake. Some very cute Lenny parts.
1. Chapter One

"Didn't see that one coming did ya?"

"Oh yeah. Well you're not gonna see this coming..." Amy swung her bag hard towards Bernadette, but the small blonde ducked out of the way just in time. Amy's bag missed and flew straight for Penny. It hit, with a clang of metal. Penny immediately dropped to the floor in shock and pain, clutching her nose with her hands, which began to get covered in blood.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"What the hell do you have in there?!" Penny shouted, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Just my wallet, keys, a coffee can full of change I've been meaning to take to the bank."

"Dont move I'll get some ice!" Bernadette chimed in, as she hurried away.

Amy crouched down beside her friend, who was rocking back and forth trying to handle the pain. "'Are you okay?"

"Get away from me or I swear to god, I will rip out what's left of your pubes." Amy backed away, looking stunned.

"Here." Bernadette handed her a bag of frozen vegetables.

"Thanks." Penny said.

"Amy you think maybe this had got a little out of hand?"

"Gee ya think." Penny said sarcastically , pressing the cold vegetables against her nose as the throbbing became even more intense.

"I do. Penny, Bernadette and I are sorry." Amy was apologetic.

"You hit her! What did I do?" Bernadette immediately questioned.

"You had my car towed!" Amy retorted. The girls began to bicker once again.

"You were parked in Howards spot!"

"I was parked in Sheldons spot!"

"Sheldon doesnt have a spot!"

"Guys, I think I need to go to the emergency room" Penny said as she finally got a word in.

"Come on let's go..." Bernadette finished, picking up her purse.

"I'll drive. You can see where the tow truck scratched my car."

"The tow truck didn't scratch your car"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I did." Bernadette laughed, getting the last word.

The girls left the apartment in a hurry. Penny struggled to walk down the stairs, peering over the top of her bag of vegetables, that she held tightly against her face. When they reached the car the girls began to argue once again. "You see what you did to my car?" Amy yelled, gesturing towards a large scratch then was half the length of the car.

"I'm the one who did it! So of course I do you idiot!" Bernadette replied.

"Guy's can we hurry I'm starting to feel a little dizzy here..." Penny said as she swayed, removing the vegetables from her face so she could hold herself up, gripping onto the roof of Amy's car. Her nose was an angry shade of red, a mixture of blood and swelling.

"We're sorry." Amy said giving Bernadette a sideways glance. "Let's go." She continued as she opened the door so Penny could sit down. They buckled up and headed towards the ER.

"Hey guys? Do you think someone could phone Leonard? I dont want him worrying."

"Sure, I'm on it." Bernadette said as she reached for her cellphone.

* * *

Bernadette had tried several times, waiting for Leonard to pick up the phone. He eventually did.

"Hey... Bernadette? Why're you calling?" Leonard asked with confusion.

"Because SOMEONE hit your girlfriend in the face with a jar of coins, and it seems she has broken her nose." Bernadette made it obvious to Amy what she was saying, she frowned in response and turned away from her. She felt guilty enough already.

"Oh my god? Um, okay. I'll leave work and I'll be there right away." Leonard replied. He immediately hung up and headed into his office to collect all of his things before he could head to the ER.

Penny was in x-ray, they were checking if she had any damage to any of her facial bones, aside from her nose which was obviously damaged. She returned a short while after, wheeled in a wheelchair by a nurse. They hadn't wanted to risk her fainting whilst walking around. She had a fresh ice pack on her nose.

"So. How you doing bestie?" Amy tried to lighten the mood.

"I swear Amy! One more word and I will ensure there is not a hair left." Penny said, giving her a stern look. Amy sunk down further into her chair.

Penny turned towards Bernadette "Did you manage to speak to Leonard?"

"Yeah. He's on his way."

"Oh thank god." Penny signed relieved. Her hands were still tinged with her own blood, her nose and eyes had began to bruise slightly. "You can go Amy. Bernadette will leave once Leonard gets here."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel awful."

"And so you should!" Bernadette added.

"Bernie..." Penny sighed. "Amy it's fine. Go home. Or maybe you should go to the bank and lose all that change." Penny smiled as best she could.

"Oh alright." Amy said. "I'm sorry Penny. and Sorry Bernadette. Goodbye." Amy picked up her purse and left the ER.

* * *

A short while later Leonard arrived. Penny still hadnt been called into the doctors office to have her x Ray's reviewed. He swapped positions with Bernadette and sat down beside Penny. "How're you feeling?" Leonard asked.

"Sore. More importantly how do I look?" Penny asked, lowering the ice pack away from her face. Her nose was still red, but slowly turning purple. And her eyes had begun to blacken also.

"Well you definitely wont need any eye makeup for the next week or two. You've got a natural, what's it called again...Smokey grey or black or even purple going on there." He said as he looked closely at her injuries. Penny sighed at his response.

"You're still gorgeous to me Penny." He added, smiling at her and gently taking her free hand.

"Miss Penny?" A doctor called.

"You want me in there?" Leonard asked.

"Sure. I'm not sure you can make this situation any worse." They followed the doctor into an examination room. Penny sat down on the hospital bed, still clutching an ice pack to her nose, there was still small amounts of blood slowly trickling out. Leonard sat beside the doctors desk.

"So," The doctor began, "Let me take a look." He pulled on a pair of gloves and gently examined Penny's nose, she winced every now and then. The doctor gestured towards Penny's x-ray up on the screen. "Good news is that you just about missed surgery to repair this. Any more out of line or even the slightest further of a fracture and you would be staying for a few nights. Bad news is that because the bleeding hasn't stopped were going to have to pack some gauze up there for atleast the next day, and we'll tape it up so it heals straight. If everything okay with you?" Penny nodded, and sounding very nasaly managed an "Uh - huh."

* * *

Awhile later, Penny was just about leaving the ER, with two huge pieces of gauze up her nose and a pad and tape over it to keep it in-line. Just before she left she received doctors orders, "No exercise or sports, sleep with your head high up on pillows when sleeping, and you can take the gauze out tomorrow night. If it continues to bleed you immediately come back."

"Thanks doc." Leonard answered, taking Penny's hand and heading out towards the parking lot. Once they arrived Leonard opened the car for Penny, and shut it behind her. He climbed in and started up the ignition. They were heading back to the apartment block, when Penny pulled down the mirror for the passenger seat and began to inspect her nose. "Dwo I weally look that bad?"

"No. You weally dont." Leonard tried to hide his amusement, knowing he shouldnt be laughing at his girlfriend. He cursed himself internally, knowing she must be in a lot of pain.

"Gwee thwanks Leonard."

"I'm sorry! Just you sound funny."

"I wonder why?" She retorted, sounding even more nasaly than before.

"You want to stop and get anything before we go home?"

"No. I dwont wanna go anywhere looking like thwis." She replied.

"Like I told you earlier," Leonard said, "Still gorgeous." Penny smiled and rolled her eyes at him, he could be so cheesy at times but she loved him for it. Leonard smiled back, knowing exactly what her reaction had been. Then they finally got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard opened the door of his car like a true gentleman, holding it open for Penny so she could climb out. He clicked the doors shut and took hold of Penny's hand, entering the apartment building.

"You gonna be okay taking the stairs?" He asked standing at the bottom.

"Well I dont really have a choice," she shrugged.

"Okay, well let me hold you, we dont need need anymore accidents." He winked. Penny rolled her eyes at him.

"You dont say?"

"I'm sorry. Let's get you upstairs." They began to walk up the stairs slowly, Leonard had slipped his arm around her just incase anything were to happen. They made it up the first flight fine, ensuring they went slowly. Then they started the second flight onto the second floor apartments. Just as they reached the last step Penny began to sway a little. "You okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. Give me a sec."

"Take your time." He reminded. Being as she had a mild concussion this was ordinary symptoms. He tightened his grip around her.

"I need to sit..." She sighed for a moment. Leonard helped her to sit down on the top stair, before sitting beside her. Penny had shut her eyes and began to breathe deeply.

"Penny are you alright?" She had turned a little pale. "In through your nose...Wait I mean. In through your mouth." Leonard corrected himself realising her nose was full of cotton padding.

"I think I'm gonna..." Penny began to heave a little.

"C'mon let's get you upstairs." Leonard tightened his grip and helped her to stand, and half pushed her up the remained of the stairs. He took her keys from her hand and unlocked the door the door to her apartment. As soon as the door has unbolted Penny dashed to the bathroom. Leonard could hear her throwing up, he shut the door behind him, took off his coat and headed towards the bathroom. It the silent, he knocked on the door, "You okay Penny?"

"Do I sound okay?" She retorted.

"Well I mean you're quiet now..." Leonard could hear her eyes roll from outside the door. "Want me to come in?" Penny didnt really want him to but she needed him. She reached up and pulled the handle for the bathroom letting the door open slightly. He slipped in shutting the door behind him. Reaching for the box of tissues on the counter, he handed her a few so she could clean herself up. Once Penny had cleared her mouth and flushed the toilet. She stood up slowly, her head began to spin once again. Swaying a little, Leonard quickly stood and held onto her arm. "Let's get you into bed." Penny nodded slightly and let him lead her out of the bathroom, she sat down on the edge of the bed with her eyes closed. "You want a fresh top? There's blood on the one you're wearing?"

"Please." She responded. Leonard knew where everything was in Penny's apartment, he immediately chose her a new top and pulled out a pair of shorts also and left her to change. Penny changed by herself before climbing right into her bed, under the covers. Her eyes had grown even more swollen and purple. Leonard returned with a glass of water and pain relief. He handed them to her, "Here, just try and relax. It's just the dizziness making you sick." Penny took the pain relief as Leonard sat down beside her. "Thank you, Sweetie."

"Oh. It's alright..." He replied. "You should try and get some rest. I'm sure you'll feel better if you sleep." Penny shut her eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

"Eyes shut or open the world is still spinning for me. Lay with me?" She gestured next to her on her bed, rolling over onto her side. Leonard climbed in beside her, resting a hand on her back. "Remember you need plenty of pillows." He slid his across under her, elevating her head as best as they could. "I swear I'm gonna kill those girls when I see them..." Penny half joked.

"Me too." Leonard said, there was no joking in his voice. He seemed very serious for once. Penny smiled at him before rolling over. Leonard gently began to trace his fingers up and down Penny's back.

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep after that. Leonard could hear her snoring, with how swollen her nose was it was no surprise she snored. Leonard stayed with her, just to make sure she was okay.

* * *

It was a couple hours later when she woke, and to her surprise Leonard was still by her side, with her arm resting over her. She rolled back over to him, feeling slightly dizzy as she did. "Why're you still here?" She asked, slowly sitting up. Leonard moved to sit beside her.

"I just...I wanted to make sure you were okay." Penny smiled at him, wasnt he just the sweetest. "Arw Leonard..." She gushed, and then leant over to gently kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you. That's very sweet."

"Its nothing really." He was slightly embarrassed, she must know that he'd been watching her sleep the entire time, partly because he wawas slightly paranoid she would need something the second he left. She never had.

"You hungry?" Leonard asked. Penny thought for a moment.

"Pizza?"

"Okay. Are you gonna be okay whilst I go pick it up?"

"Sure. I'll just stay right here, we'll have a pizza party in bed!" She smiled, joking.

"I might be awhile. I guess I'm gonna have to ask Sheldon if he wants anything." Leonard was a little concerned about leaving her.

"I'll be fine Leonard. If I need some I'll just yell for Sheldon. He heard me when I bust my shoulder." Penny was right, Sheldon had cared for her when Leonard hadn't been able to.

"Oh alright. Ill be as quick as I can okay? Call me if you need ANYTHING." He finished.

"Leonard. Ill be fine, I wont even move." She reassured him.

"I'll be back soon." He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the apartment to go and get pizza.


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard closed the door and headed over towards his own apartment door. He opened it, and to no ones surprise Sheldon spun round on his desk chair to face him.

"Well well well. Where have you been?" Sheldon questioned.

"Dude, seriously. I had to go and take care of Penny."

"That doesn't excuse not giving me a ride home."

"It does when I had to meet Penny at the ER."

"Penny was at the ER? Why?"

"Oh I dont know. Amy hit her in the face with a coffee can. I only came over here to ask you if you wanted food Sheldon." Sheldon spun back around on his chair.

"No. I've already eaten. Perhaps if youd told me where you had been we couldve made arrangements."

"Seriously Sheldon? Amy hit Penny in the face with a tonnes worth of change and you're mad at me? She's got a broken nose and two black eyes and you're complaining about a ride home?" Leonard became irritated by Sheldon, how could he always be so self-centered. Sheldon began to think for a moment, and then slowly turned back around on his chair.

"I thought Penny was at Bernadette's this afternoon."

"Oh my god Sheldon. Look do you want food or not? I'm going to pick up pizza?" Leonard tried for a final time.

"I do. But I'll wait here if you dont mind. I have things to do."

"Sure." Leonard began to head for the door again.

"I want a..." Leonard began to walk out the door and interrupted Sheldon as he did. "I know what to get."

* * *

Sheldon thought for a moment. Since Leonard was gone that meant an injured Penny was left alone. Perhaps he should go and check on her, Sheldon knew how serious a concussion could be, he had suffered many from his brothers pranks. He stood up and headed across the hall to her apartment.

"Penny. Penny. Penny." He knocked softly. There was no reply, so he tried again, harder this time. "Penny. Penny. Penny." There was still no answer. He shrugged before twisting the handle and opening the door.

Sheldon look around the apartment, closing the door behind him. He headed towards her bedroom door and began to knock again. "Penny. Penny. Penny."

"What Sheldon?" Penny sighed, as she sat up a little in bed. He entered her room.

"You could've answered the first time. Yes well perhaps I was ignoring those first times for a reason."

"Why ever would you do that?"

"Oh I dont know..." Penny said sarcastically.

"Sarcasm?" He asked. Penny nodded in response.

"What do you want Sheldon?"

"I just thought since Leonard was out you might use some company." Penny looked at him with suspicion.

"So you thought you'd just come over here to see me?" She questioned, now even more confused.

"I did." Penny sighed and rolled her eyes at him, she had no idea with him sometimes.

"Well now you're here you might as well stay." Sheldon nodded.

"But perhaps we should sit in the living area, I dont feel comfortable sitting in another woman's bed. "

"Sheldon I promised Leonard I wouldn't move, so either sit or go home." Sheldon looked at her, then her bed and sighed.

"Oh alright." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Remind me why're you're here again?" Sheldon turned away from her.

"Perhaps I just wanted to ensure you were okay whilst Leonard wasn't here to take care of you. It's not like I need any precautionary measures since you're not sick." Penny smiled at him.

"Aww Sheldon. Come here..." She pulled him into a very awkward hug. "You can be so sweet at times."

"Thank you. But now I've made sure you are okay I'm going to go and clean up."

"Clean up? I thought you said it was fine, I'm not sick."

"Yes Penny but you're a human, humans have germs. We just had physical contact. And I dont want germs. Thank you. Feel well soon. Goodbye." And with that Sheldon left again. _So sweet and yet so strange_ Penny thought.

Penny was sat alone, but atleast she had the quiet. She led back and began to drift off. It wasnt long before she had another knock st her bedroom door. She woke up.

"Penny?"

"Ugh. What is it with people walking into my apartment?" Amy slowly opened the door and took a step in. Penny frowned at her, at the same time Amy took a step back.

"I brought you I'm sorry I hit you in the face with a coffee can presents." Penny sighs.

"Amy, right now I'm glad my eyes are swollen because I do not want to see you. Just leave me alone." Penny pleaded.

"I just came here to apologise?" Amy said, her tone came across as annoyed.

"Amy. Just leave for gods sake." Penny said.

"I just want to apologise..." Just then Leonard walked back into the apartment with a box full of fresh pizza. He heard the girls bickering and set the pizza down on the coffee table before heading towards Penny's bedroom.

"Amy I get it! You're sorry! Now leave!" Penny said, she was swaying as she stood but was not going to back down from Amy. Leonard knew he needed to resolve the situation, or else Penny was going to fall flat on her face before Amy could finish.

"Girls. Just stop. C'mon Amy, just get out, Penny doesn't want you here." Leonard gestured for her to leave, and so she did. Leonard had never been so authoritative, and successful, in his life. Amy left, slamming the apartment door behind her. Leonard then shifted his attention to Penny who had hunched over the bed.

"Here, sit down." He took her by the arms and sat her down on the bed. Sitting beside her, he let her rest her head on his shoulder until the worst of the dizziness had passed.

"Thanks Leonard." He didnt reply, only kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you to the living room and you can get some food into you." Leonard said, Penny nodded and stood up with some help from Leonard. He held her gently and followed behind until they were safely seated on the couch. Leonard opened the box of pizza and handed her a slice. As they started eating Penny began to think. "You know I got another audition?"

"Oh wow. That's great." Said Leonard, smiling through mouthfuls of pizza.

"Yeah the bad news is, it was supposed to be tomorrow. I can't go looking like this. I was really look forward to that part." She sighed.

Leonard tried to liven the mood. "You can still play the hot blonde who got injured and has a personal assistant boyfriend all day tomorrow." He joked.

"Dont you have work tomorrow?"

"Na. I, uh, I'm just gonna take the day off. Just incase you need me here."

"Oh Leonard, you really dont need to..."

"Oh be quiet. It's nothing." Leonard smiled shaking his head at her.

"You're the sweetest." Penny smiled, giving him a gentle kiss.


End file.
